Hidden Truth Book One Saga
by S.Gossip Girl
Summary: James n'est pas mort cette nuit d'Halloween , mais il a abandonné son fils . Lorsque Harry rentre à Poudlard et apprend cette vérité . Tout ce que le survivant aurait du devenir n'était plus . Un chemin sera différent mais est ce que son but sera le meme?


**A NEW DARK LORD**

**Book One : Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale**

Résumé : James Potter n'a pas été tué par Voldemort la nuit d'Haloween . Harry a tout de meme été placé chez les Dursley , son père l'ayant abandonné . Et si seulement cet information changeait toute l'histoire d'Harry Potter . Les ressemblance entre Potter et Voldemort sont plus frappantes . Un mage noir va-t-il naitre ?

Un extrait de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers a été publié dans ce chapitre .

Harry Potter , les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais cette fiction m'appartient .

**Chapritre 1 :**

**Entrée dans le monde magique **

Assis dans le coin près de la fenêtre d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express , Harry Potter à demi-cacher pouvait observer et entendre la famille aux cheveux roux sans être vu . La mère venait de sortir son mouchoir . Des enfants qui faisaient le bonheur de leur mère . La petite fille qui voulait monter dans le train rien que pour rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter . Le garçon de onze ans , qui allait rentrer à Poudlard , apprendre la magie et rendre sa mère fière de lui . Les jumeaux qui malgré leur mauvais coups pouvaient recevoir l'amour de leur mère . Le préfet de la famille qui rendait sa mère encore fière . Voilà ce que Harry Potter écoutait .

Harry n'avait jamais reçu de la part de sa mère et son père vu qu'ils étaient mort . Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait avant qu'il apprenne qu'il était un sorcier .

_Harry n'avait jamais été à Londres . Hagrid semblait connaître son chemin mais , de toute évidence , il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer dans les transports en commun . Il resta coincé dans le portillon automatique du métro et se plaignit d'une voie tonitruante que les sièges étaient trop petits et les rames trop lentes . _

_-Je ne sais pas comment font les moldus sans la magie dit-il tandis qu'ils escaladaient un escalier roulant en panne qui menait à une rue animée , bordée de magasin . _

_Sur les trottoirs , la foule était dense , mais Hagrid était si grand qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin et Harry restait prudemment dans son sillage . Il passèrent devant des librairies , des magasins de disques , des stands de hamburgers et des cinémas , mais aucune boutique ne semblait vendre des baguettes magiques . La rue dans laquelle ils marchaient paraissaient aussi ordinaire que les passants qui les entouraient . Y avait-il vraiment des boutiques qui vendaient des grimoires et des balais volants ? N'étais-ce pas plutôt une farce énorme que lui avaient faite les Dursley ? Si Harry n'avait pas su que les Dursley ne possédaient pas le moindre sens de l'humour , il aurait pu le penser . Mais même si tout ce que lui avait raconté Hagrid jusqu'à maintenant était incroyable , Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance . Soudain , Hagrid s'arrêta net . _

_-C'est là dit-il . Le chaudron Baveur . Un endroit célèbre . Cependant , Harry avant d'y rentrer , j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose qui va te choquer . _

_Après un moment de silence ou Hagrid demanda silencieusement l'accord de Harry pour continuer , il avala péniblement sa salive et commença à révéler son aveu . _

_- Harry , quand tu as été déposé chez ton oncle et ta tante , une lettre leur a été laissé leur annonçant la mort de tes parents , et ton exploit sur Tu-sais-qui . Cependant , un mensonge avait été placé pour que ta famille accepte de te prendre avec eux plus facilement . _

_Hagrid s'arrêta . Il regarda Harry tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux . Harry , voyant l'état de Hagrid s'avança vers le géant . Il lui prit le bras avec espoir de le calmer . _

_-Hagrid , quel mensonge ? demanda le jeune garçon . _

_- Ha..rry , ton père est vivant . Il n'est pas ... mort . Il t'as abandonné dans les mains des Dursley . _

Ce souvenir était ancré dans sa tête . Harry avait ainsi appris que son père James Potter était en vie , qu'il ne voulait pas de lui . Des larmes coulèrent . Il sanglotait en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris dernièrement .

Le train s'ébranla , signe du départ vers Poudlard mais un autre bruit se fit entendre . Le garçon roux du même âge qu'Harry se tenait à l'entrée du compartiment mais en voyant l'état du jeune garçon . Le roux s'excusa rapidement en bafouillant et quitta la pièce .

Pendant près de deux heures , Harry ne bougea pas , regardant les vaches par la fenêtres . Soudain , la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit . Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux épais apparut dans l'encadrement .

- Salut , est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu un crapeau s'il-te-plaît ? Neville , un ami a perdu le sien dit-elle brutalement .

-Non , mais si je le trouve , je te fais savoir répondit Harry avec un petit sourire .

La fille regarda le compartiment et fronça les sourcils .

- En tout cas , je m'appelle Hermione Granger . Et toi , tu es ?

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter .

- Tu es Harry Potter ? dit-elle choquée. J'ai lu tout à ton sujet .

Pendant dis minutes , la jeune fille ne cessa de parler et Harry ne pouvait placer un mot . Elle racontait tout sur ce qu'elle avait lu sur Poudlard mais après un moment , elle sembla se rappeler qu'elle devait aider son ami . Elle s'excusa et sortit à la recherche du crapeau . C'était peut être la plus grande conversation que Harry avait eu avec un futur camarades . Si l'on pouvait appeler ça une conversation .

Plus tard , une femme passa avec des bombons , mais Harry savait que l'argent qu'il possédait appartenait à son père et même s'il avait été obligé de l'utiliser pour acheter ses affaires scolaires , Harry ne se permettra pas de l'utiliser pour acheter des bombons .

Harry resta donc assis seul dans un compartiment à penser à sa vie , à son père et à Voldemort . Tout semblait être un rêve pour le jeune garçon . Tant s'était passé depuis le 31 juillet . Cependant , ses pensées furent interrompus par un garçon blond , pale suivi de deux autres garçons beaucoup plus baraqués que lui et semblait être ses gardes du corps .

- Alors c'est toi Harry Potter , je m'appelle Drago Malefoy ? dit-il en me tendant la main . Si tu veux un conseil Potter , choisis bien tes amis

Harry le regarda un instant . Ce garçon était d'une arrogance . Il l'avait déjà rencontré alors qu'il faisait ses robes de sorciers et le jeune sorcier ne l'avait pas apprécié . Il n'en était pas de même maintenant .

- Je sais très bien comment me choisir des amis . Merci , mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils .

Drago regarda autour de lui . Il eut un rictus mauvais , puis se retourna vers Harry .

- Oui , en effet , tu sais très bien choisir tes amis .

Il se retourna et parti , suivi de ses deux compagnons .

Quelques minutes plus tard , la jeune fille appelée Hermione Granger revint et lui dit de se préparer car ils allaient bientôt arriver à Poudlard .

* * *

Dans son bureau , James Potter était assis en train de préparer son premier cour pour les 6 ème années , mais il ne pouvait vraiment se concentrer . Dans quelques minutes , il allait voir son fils , il assisterait à sa répartition et puis lui enseignerait la métamorphose . James espérait vraiment que Harry soit à Gryffondor comme lui il l'a été . Il y avait beaucoup de chances que ça se passe ainsi . D'après Hagrid , le jeune garçon lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau . A part les yeux , il a les yeux de sa mère . Il était tout de même content qu'il y ait une part de Lily dans son fils . A travers Harry , James pourrait revoir sa femme , morte depuis 10 ans .

James imaginait son fils faire des bêtises comme lui en faisait à son âge . Il l'imaginait être aussi bon en Quiditch que lui l'était , même si Harry n'était sûrement jamais monté sur un balai . Mais il devait l'avoir dans le sang .

Cependant , une autre question trottinait dans la tête du sorcier . Comment Harry allait réagir en le voyant . Il savait que Hagrid lui avait annoncé qu'il était en vie . Il savait que Harry , après avoir entendue cela n'en avait plus reparlé , comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance . Cela avait profondément blessé James mais il n'avait rien dit . Tout le monde magique était choqué du fait qu'il avait abandonné son fils . Mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était pour le protéger . Pour que Voldemort ne puisse se prendre à lui . Car en effet , la magie utilisé par Lily avait sauvé Harry certes , mais pour que le charme persiste , il se devait de considérer Pétunia comme sa famille , sa maison .

Il regarda sa montre ; Il était six heures et demi . Il se devait de rejoindre les autres professeurs à la grande salle . Il se leva donc et quitta son bureau .

* * *

Lorsque Harry sortit du train , il entendit la grosse voix de Hagrid criait :

"Les premières années , par ici ! "

Harry se rangea à coté de Hermione . Quand Hagrid l'aperçut , il lui fit un signe de la main en lui souriant . Harry lui rendit son sourire . Accompagné de Hermione , d'un garçon appelé Neville et du Weasley , il monta à bord d'une barque afin de se rendre à Poudlard en traversant le lac . Harry trouvait cela ridicule ; Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les premières années ne pouvaient aller dans cette école de la même façon que les autres élèves . La barque avançait toute seule vers le château . Il était magnifique . plus beau que tout ceux qu'il avait pu voir sur certaines images . Il était tellement occupé à admirait le château qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivé en terre ferme . C'est que la grosse voie de Hagrid qui la fait revenir sur Terre . Harry descendit vers la terre ferme et suivit Hagrid vers l'entrée du château . Là-bas , ils montèrent quelques escaliers puis s'arrêtèrent en voyant un vieux sorcier de petites taille les attendre .

- Merci Hagrid . ..Bonjours , chers nouveaux élèves , je suis le professeur Flitwick . J'enseignerai les enchantements . Avant que vous puisez rejoindre les autres élèves , il faudrait vous informer que vous serez placé dans des maisons selon vos caractères ou même vos chois . Il y a Gryffondors , Serdaigle , Poufsoufle et Serpentard . Avant que vous soyez réparti , je vous prierez d'attendre dans cette salle dit le professeur avec une voie aigu ; Je viendrai bientôt vous chercher .

Alors que le professeur s'en alla , chacun des élèves s'amusaient à choisir leur futurs maison . Drago Malefoy souhaitait suivre sa famille et allait à Serpentard , tout comme Ronald Weasley voulait aller à Gryffondors . D'autre part les questions sur la façon se dérouleraient la répartition fusaient dans la petite salle .

- Mes frères m'ont dit que l'on devrait combattre un Troll avait dit Weasley .

Je fis une grimace face à cette remarque , comme si ils allaient donné à des enfants dont la plupart ne connaissant rien de la magie naïveté, à combattre un monstre . Quel naïveté ! Hermione Granger quand à elle chuchotait à toute vitesse à Neville , le nombre de formules qu'elle avait apprise et comment elle pourrait les utiliser . Les élèves attendirent dix minutes , d'autant plus que les fantômes étaient venues leur rendre visite . Le professeur des enchantements revint et demanda de le suivre . Ils sortir par une autre porte et arrivèrent dans une salle ou quatre table étaient alignés . Ils avancèrent vers une table remplis de professeurs et devant cette table se trouvait un tabouret avec un chapeau dessus . Le silence était pesant dans la grande salle . Puis une fissure se fit dans le chapeau et une bouche se forma . Harry fut surpris quand le chapeau se mit à chanter .

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_ _Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_ _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._ _Si à Poufsoufle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_ _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_ _Et leur patience est proverbiale._ _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_ Serdaigle _ vous accueillera peut-être_ _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_ _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._ _Vous finirez à Serpentard _ _Si vous êtes plutôt malin_ _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_ _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_ _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_ _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_ _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

- Je vais maintenant appeler un par un chaque élève , et vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête qui vous placera dans votre maison .

- Abbot , Hannah

Une jeune fille avec des nattes blondes avança et fus envoyé à Poufsoufle . Lavande Brown fut la première a être envoyer à Gryffondor . Terry Boot , la première envoyé à Serdaigle et Crabbe , un des compagnon de Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard .

- GRANGER , Hermione .

Hermione s'avança , s'assit sur le tabouret et mis le chapeau sur sa tête . Sa répartition fut une des plus longue . Mais après quelques temps , le chapeau cria "SERDAIGLE" . La jeune fille courut vers la table des bleus . Drago Malefoy fut envoyé un peu plus tard à Serpentard alors que le chapeau avait à peine été posé sur sa tête . G , H , I , J ...P arriva et Parkison , Patil passèrent jusqu'au tour de

- POTTER , Harry .

Des murmures s'élevèrent .

-Il a bien dit Potter . Le garçon qui a survécut .

Harry s'avança vers le tabouret doucement et le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête .

- Ou vais-je bien pouvoir te placer s'éleva une petite voix dans la tête du jeune garçon . Tu as du courage , mais aussi de l'intelligence . Mais attendons une minutes , tu as de très bonne qualités , des qualités que Serpentard appréciait vraiment . Tu réussirais très bien dans cette maison . Aucune objection ? D'accord .

- SERPENTARD .

La table des Serpentard applaudit tandis que Harry rejoignit ses camarades . Il observa la table des professeurs et vu quelques professeurs le regarder . Hagrid lui fit un sourire mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il est rejoins cette maison . Dumbledore le regardait avec curiosité . Un homme aux cheveux gras lui lancé un regard étonné . Mais le dernier portait des lunettes et lui ressemblait comme de gouttes d'eau ; Harry devina facilement qui était cette personne . C'était James Potter son père . Ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis qu'il le regardait .

* * *

Bon , voici le premier chapitre et je vous laisse la parole . A vous de juger si vous voulez continuer à lire cette histoire . je sais que souvent je ne finis pas mes histoires mais j'aimerais vraiment faire de cette fiction quelque chose de bien , comme une saga . Sinon , je pense que pour que je poste le prochain chapitre que je commencerai à écrire bientot , j'aurai besoin de vos avis . Je vais changer les membres du trio . Peut etre que je garderai Hermione , mais je ne veux pas de Ron , je le trouve insuportable . Je pourai inventer un personnage ou prendre un perso que Rowlin n'a pas pris le temps de developper , par exemple Daphné Grengrass . Sinon , pour la relation entre James et Harry , je pense que je vais faire Harry detestait James , ca va etre speciale . Maintenant cliquez sur le boutton vert .


End file.
